Happy birthday, Strawberry!
by aKiMOToMiHAru
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, girlfriend of Kurosaki Ichigo, shows him his birthday present when he least expects it. IchiRuki. Written for Ichigo's birthday, July 15.


**Author's notes:** This story is written by Ichigo's birthday! I drew a IchiRuki fanart for his birthday and decided to write a story that tells what happened (Despite my huge load of homework… I always do this…) Check it out on my deviantart account, which can be found on my profile! Sorry it's short!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH.

**WARNING:** Swearing?

* * *

><p>July 15. Just a normal day like any other, but not for a certain orange head who had a rough time since the day started. Or rather, since the second needle hit twelve on July 14. He had messages and calls from friends since midnight, which went all the way till three in the morning because some people like Keigo are dense enough to call when he's trying to get some sleep. He was only half an hour later than Ishida (calling him only to say "Happy birthday" and hung up straight without even waiting for the shinigami to reply), whom Ichigo suspects having done it on purpose to make his life miserable. Thus his moody attitude when his father came to wake him up at seven. Seriously? Why can't his friends wish him happy birthday in school since there's school on his birthday and he wasn't going to skip anyway.<p>

But of course he didn't blame his friends for wishing him happy birthday. Though that doesn't mean he have no rights to be moody, which was not really any difference from his usual self.

"Rukia! Hurry up will you?" We need to leave in ten minutes!" Ichigo yelled at the door of the bathroom as he buttoned the cuffs of his shirt, hoping that his girlfriend will get the urgency. School had already ended and he was now dressing up at home. His dad had booked an appointment at an expensive restaurant to celebrate his 21st birthday, screaming that he was not to be late, no matter how alluring his girlfriend would be in her attire for the night because he would be meeting his family at the restaurant. He earned himself a punch in the face when he continued about how Ichigo would devour his beautiful daughter-in-law with no one there to stop him. Yuzu and Karin had already left half an hour ago with his father to pick up the custom ordered cake at a famous bakery before going to the restaurant. This was the first time Ichigo's father ever spent so much on him (most likely the last too) and the shinigami was feeling really uncomfortable about it.

The orange head turned back into his room and picked up his black tuxedo jacket with a notched lapel (his dad warned him to wear it), sliding his arms through the sleeves before opening his wardrobe to take his tie. Before his hand reach out to the black tie amongst other coloured ties, he heard his door open and turned over to chide the person who entered his room.

"Rukia, what the-," he broke off though, because Rukia was standing in front of him wearing his T-shirt with two big numbers at the front, 15 and finished his sentence with, "-fuck are you doing in my T-shirt?" And there was nothing else, or maybe just that he couldn't see any other clothing because his T-shirt was really big on her.

"Erm…because today is the fifteenth?" His girlfriend suggested with a weird smile. She gave Ichigo a once over in the meanwhile admiring at how gorgeous he was in the tuxedo. It was rare to see Ichigo in smart attire and it was really a waste for him not to do so.

"Right, very clever, Rukia. Do you know what time is it _now_?" Ichigo stressed, jabbing his index finger at his watch.

The petite shinigami just blinked and said, "Five minutes to five-thirty?"

Ichigo could feel his face heating up in anger right now. What happened to Rukia? She was fine the whole day today! "And we need to leave!" He yelled before stepping over and reaching an arm out towards Rukia. The black-haired girl shut her eyes as she waited for the impact to come, but she only felt warmth on her forehead. Blinking, she looked back up. Ichigo placed his palm on her forehead, his face really close to hers as he bent over. "Are you feeling ok? You're acting weird."

Rukia hesitated before pushing Ichigo's arm away, but he didn't notice it. "Yah, I'm fine. What are you trying to say? That I've got mental illness?" She snapped.

Ichigo blinked at the sudden change of mood. "What? Are you having your menses now? I'm just being concerned!"

Rukia fumed. "Well, thanks for your concern, I am_ not _having menses now! And FYI, I don't ever have it because I'm in a fucking gigai and spirits don't have it either!"

"_Wow_. Now you can even use _FYI_ during conversations. Well, how about STFU? We need to leave NOW!" Ichigo retorted and stormed his way to the door, not waiting for a response, only to be stopped by Rukia standing in the way. "WTF, Rukia! We really need to leave now or we'll be late!"

Rukia just stood there, glaring at him instead of replying. The orange head sighed in defeat and squatted to be level with his girlfriend. Placing a hand on her cheek, he gently caressed it with his thumb. "Come on, Rukia. We gotta reach there by six or my dad's gonna kill us. Tell me what's your problem now, or we'll talk about it after we return after dinner." Rukia was totally acting like his younger sisters throwing tantrums and Ichigo was sort of used it these already. Guess it's not too bad having two younger sisters in your family huh?

When Rukia didn't reply, Ichigo decided that this couldn't drag on any longer. He walked over to the closet and took the dress that lay on Rukia's made-up bed. It was dark purple, which matched her big eyes and a few laces here and there that made it really feminine. His sisters had dragged him and Rukia out to shop for this one. It did make Ichigo want to take her right there when Rukia tried it on at the shop. Although Rukia no longer sleeps in the closet (she sleeps in his sister's room or with him on his bed), she would leave some of her belongings in there for convenience sometimes.

Returning to Rukia, he handed the dress over and said as softly as possible, "Take off my shirt and change."

She shook her head.

"If you're not changing then I'm changing you myself." Ichigo tried to threaten her. When she made no move to change, he placed the dress aside on his table and grabbed the hem of his T-shirt upon return. "I'm taking it off, Rukia. Don't accuse me of being a pervert when I take it off. I've already warned you."

Rukia just looked at him with no signs of movement at all. As he lifted up his T-shirt, his head was lifted and lips smashed on to his. He gasped and Rukia slipped her tongue into the warm cavern, moaning at the taste. "R-Ru-mmm…" Ichigo tried to break the kiss but Rukia didn't allow him to, holding his head in place with the arms around his neck. He finally gave in and kissed back hard, rubbing his tongue against hers. The petite shinigami smiled in triumph and allowed him access into her mouth, which he greedily accepted. Pushing her back against the wall, he nipped and licked her lips, careful not to break skin as he continued on his mission to remove his T-shirt that was surprisingly not forgotten. He moved his hands so that he could remove the clothing while touching the pale skin that lay beneath but he was shocked to find that it was not skin but cloth. He slid his hand around to make sure he was in the right mind and confirm his suspicions.

He pulled back with no restrains this time and looked at Rukia who was panting slightly then to his hands, which were beneath his T-shirt. Sliding his hands up, they lifted the T-shirt to reveal the bottom of a dress. But that wasn't the most surprising thing that he saw, it was the colour and patterns, which were red with white spots that shocked him. He quickly grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and peeled it off Rukia to reveal a red dress with white spots all over and green collar.

'A strawberry dress? Where the hell did she get this?' The orange head wondered in bewilderment.

"Like what you see?"

He looked back at Rukia's face to see her smirking. "What the hell, Rukia?"

"Happy birthday!" She grinned like an idiot, raising her arms in the air. Ichigo stared, not amused, and walked backwards till his legs hit the bed and sank into it.

"What, Ichigo? This is my present for you!" Rukia exclaimed, as she stood in front of him. "Don't you like it?"

"Yes, I do, midget. But couldn't you had showed me without the quarrels and at this time when we are in a hurry?"

"Well, if I did that then it wouldn't be me right?" Rukia said, "And it has to be now or else you wouldn't react that way."

Ichigo sighed. The petite shinigami walked to him and climbed on to his lap. Ichigo let her settle and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close.

"You smell like strawberries." He commented, burying his nose in Rukia's hair.

"I am trying to be one. Might as well make it even more convincing." She giggled as his breath tickled her.

"Mmm… Do you taste like one?" Ichigo hummed into her ear, nibbling on the earlobe.

"That's for you to find out." Rukia said and he released her ear. "Tonight. Because we still have a dinner to attend and we're running late."

"Yah, and who's fault is it? I'm gonna get all the lectures about how I need to control my libido later."

Rukia laughed. Honestly, she was very used to the weird family he has. He has a very lively family that was really different from the family she has in Soul Society. Not that she didn't love her family, it's just that they're very interesting people. She loved them as much as she loved the strawberry. Well, maybe not as much since they're different kinds of love. "Ok, wait for me in the car. I'll be there in a jiffy."

Ichigo nodded and was prepared to stand up when Rukia gave a peck on his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Ichigo."

"Thanks." He said, grinning and placed a kiss on her lips before placing her down on the floor and walked out. "Hurry up!"

Rukia smiled and changed her clothes in a minute, placing the strawberry dress in the closet for later.

* * *

><p>Inform me of any errors or whatever you think about the story in a review!<p> 


End file.
